Hide and Seek
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Ginta challenges Team MÄR to a game of Hideandseek. According to the rules, Ginta has to find Alviss first. Alviss thinks he’s going gay for Ginta, and Ginta seems worried to tell Alviss something… Will this game lead to just entertainment? Or will Ginta


Disclaimers: Although I wrote this story, sadly I do NOT own MÄR… If I did, however, Nanashi would marry Kita (My friend Sammie), Phantom would be a good guy and would marry Shadow/ Lucifer's Daughter (My friend Macie)… Ginta would be a girl and Alviss would screw Ginta senseless…And Ian would become my sex slave… Anyway… Seeing as **I DO NOT own M****ÄR**… dorothy will not be hung… Halloween will not randomly combust… and sadly… WE WILL ALL HAVE JUICE!!!

Jerilyn: Yah know… I can sadly see Ginta as a girl… and in a skirt…

RKK: I know… I want Halloween to combust so badly…

Lucifer's Daughter: You're having too much fun, aren't you?

RKK: Yes, Guilty as charged…

Jerilyn: Ginta's such a nut… I guess that's why Alviss would love him…

RKK: I know… I happen to think Team MÄR would do this too…

Lucifer's Daughter: LOL! And Ginta's a girl!!! And ALVISS THINKS HE'S GONE GAY!!! IT'S PRICELESS I TELL YOU!!! PRICELESS!!!

RKK: Any ways…

GintaXAlvissForever: How'd I get here?

RKK: I brought you here so you could tape the sex… **Hands GintaXAlvissForever a camcorder**

GintaXAlvissForever: RIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!!! Gotcha! **Dashes off to some place**

RKK: HEY WE WANT COPIES!!!

GintaXAlvissForever: IN YOUR DREAMS!!! LATER LOSER!!!

Summary: Ginta challenges Team MÄR to a game of Hide-and-seek. According to the rules, Ginta has to find Alviss first. Alviss thinks he's going gay for Ginta, and Ginta seems worried to tell Alviss something… Will this game lead to just entertainment? Or will Ginta and Alviss finally tell each other their deepest secrets?

Rating: M (For language… Nudity… Implying Yaoi… Implying sex… and lastly… Snows reaction…(If you wanna know, READ YOU DUMB FUCK!!!))

Genre: Humor / Romance

Hide-and-Seek: Secrets Reveled

Alviss' POV:

I waited. I was waiting for our new "Boss" to find me. Ginta, for some reason, suggested we play a game from his home world that children play called: "Hide-and-Seek", only Snow said it was boring so Ginta made special rules for this game.

"OH ALVISS!!! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!!" Ginta's voice shouted from what seemed to be above me. I tried hard not to revel that in the room I was hiding in, I was under the heavily tablecloth draped table in the middle of the room. You see, the rules Ginta came up with was he had to find us in alphabetical order, or he would lose the game. My name, starting with "A", made me first on his list.

'Why did mother have to name me ALVISS?!?! Why couldn't she have named me… Zechariah or something!?!?' (This was the part where Kane stole the rough draft in class and read it, blushed (realizing it was implied Yaoi), and wrote that line… sadly it fits...) I thought cursing angrily in my head.

"ALVISS!!!"

'Oh-no… Don't laugh… but he sound's so funny though!' (My lovely assistant Jerilyn (AKA My Sexy-No-Jutsu, and if you're reading this love… THANK YOU!!! You CURED my writer's block!!!) Wrote this during Drama when I showed her the rough draft… at least she's not Yaoi-phobic…)

"AAALLLVVVIIISSSSSS!!!" at this I lost it, I burst out laughing and Ginta lifted the tablecloth. "Found you…" he said grinning evilly.

Ginta's POV:

"AAALLLVVVIIISSSSSS!!!" I shouted as loud as I could. That's when I heard the burst of maniacal laughter that could only be Alviss' come from UNDER the table. I gently lifted the tablecloth and took a peek, finding Alviss laughing hysterically, clutching his sides in laughter. I grinned Evilly; I had found my first person. "Found you…" I said still grinning. He smiled, still chuckling as he crawled out from under the table. "Well…" I said thinking for a moment, "I guess… BABBO! Is next!" I said punching the air with excitement. (God… somehow this reminds me of a scene GintaXAlvissForever wrote where Ginta says: "Because… I, Ginta Torimizu, MASTERBATE!!!" I mean the look on Ginta's face is probably the same… Wow… I got to stop reading Her fics… they corrupt the mind… wait what am I saying?! MIND CORRUPTION HERE WE GO!!!! **GintaXAlvissForever appears in the background** GintaXAlvissForever: Wow… you like my fics THAT much?!) "Come on Alviss! Let's go find Babbo!" I said turning toward the door. I was surprised when Alviss' arms wrapped around me from behind and he snuggled into my back.

"Ginta…" I heard him say softly.

Alviss' POV:

I came out from under the table in a chuckle fit, and Ginta turned toward the closed door. He then claimed Babbo was next to be found. I stopped him by putting my arms around him, burying my face into his back. 

"Ginta…" I said softly.

"W-W-What?" Ginta asked his subtle trembling told me he was afraid of what I was doing. I turned him around then kissed him passionately and gently. I gripped his shoulders, after moving my hands up his arms, holding him in place. I broke the kiss several seconds later. "A-A-Alviss…" Ginta stuttered sounding a bit like a girl. His sea blue eyes stared into my dark colored ones, his eyes reflecting confusion.

"Yes Ginta?" I returned looking softly and passionately at him. He blinked a few times.

"I-I… Ummm…. Err…" He replied blushing. "I didn't… I didn't… Know…"

"Didn't know what Ginta?" I asked trying to get him to spit out what he was trying to say.

"I didn't know… You liked me… In… In this way…" Ginta looked away blushing and biting his lip.

"You're so cute when you worried Ginta…"

"You… Really think so?"

"Yes… Though you're even cuter when you're happy…"

"You're cute when you smile…"

So… Ginta liked me… No, Loved me… The way I loved him. (Here's where Macie, AKA Lucifer's Daughter took this story for several days refusing to give it back until I finished a Lemony scene between Alviss and Phantom… (She's obsessed with that pairing…) she also wrote until Ginta's POV…)

I cupped his face ion my hands, kissing him again. This time he kissed me back. I smiled, letting my hands travel down to his hips to pull him closer. I felt him put his arms around my neck. We pulled apart when the need for air became apparent, however reluctant we were.

"You're mine…" I whispered nuzzling into his neck. We stayed like that for a while until we heard someone yelling that Ginta was taking too long. We groaned then pulled away from each other and continued the game.

Ginta's POV:

I kissed Alviss back when his lips met mine. I felt him smile then move his hands to my hips and I almost moaned aloud as our hips touched and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we broke the kiss Alviss nuzzled into my neck.

"You're mine…" I heard him whisper, suddenly someone shouted to us, moreover me, that I was taking too long. After a few more hours of searching I found Nanashi instead of Babbo, which caused me to lose the game. After losing I went to my room after most of the others complained loudly when I suggested we play again. I sighed and flopped down on my bed before a knock sounded at my door. When I got up and opened it I found Alviss awaiting me. I quickly pulled him in, shut the door, and then pinned him against it kissing him passionately. (Again "Lucifer's Daughter" took the story from me to… "Jog my writers block" per-se…)

Alviss' POV:

After I knocked on Ginta's door making sure everyone was asleep, I was pulled into the room, pinned to the now closed door and kissed passionately with a hint of lust. It took all my control not to screw him against the door as I moved so that my Ginta was against the door and me dominating him. (This is where I got the story back… the little bitch…)

"Beg…" I ordered of my Ginta, he then moaned almost like a girl.

"Alviss… Please… I need you…" Ginta said in a surprisingly girly voice. I raised an eyebrow at him as he covered his mouth looking frightened.

"What's with your voice?" I asked.

"Ummm…. I-I… Alviss I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I-I'm a… Girl…" Ginta's eyes watered and "He" looked down as if "He" were ashamed. I, However, began to chuckle.

"And here I thought I was going gay…" I mused then tilted Ginta's face to look at me. "The only thing I would like to know is WHY would you act like a guy?" I asked and again Ginta avoided looking me in the eyes.

"My mother wanted a boy, not a girl… So when my father left she dressed me like a guy and told me to act like one… So I always acted like a guy… I… I never meant to deceive anyone…" Ginta said, "Everyone just assumed I was male so I never said anything." I smiled and put my arms around Ginta hugging HER close.

"You don't have to act anymore..." I then tilted Ginta's head up and kissed her full on the lips. Ginta fought the kiss but soon gave up and kissed back. I broke the kiss and caressed her cheek. Ginta then pushed me away and reached up to the messy ponytail her hair was always in and pulled out the tie, reveling middle back length hair. She shook her head making her hair dance before she walked to the bedside table and brushed her hair neatly.

"Koyuki was the only one who knew the truth before now…" Ginta admitted softly.

Ginta's POV:

'I might as well drop the guy act and looks…' I thought as I pushed Alviss away. I then pulled out my ponytail and shook my hair so that it wouldn't stay all bunched up. I then walked to the bedside table and brushed my hair neatly.

"Koyuki was the only one who knew the truth before now…" I admitted softly, Alviss stared at me for a moment. "What? What are you staring at me for?" Alviss shook his head.

"Nothing… Sorry…" he apologized making me smile.

"Turn around…" I said and he did so blushing. I pulled up my shirt and literally ripped off the ace bandage that mother had forced me to wear when I began to develop breasts. I then hastily pulled my shirt back into place and grinned at my figure, which I was now free to flaunt for Alviss. "You can turn back around now…" I said and when he turned around his jaw instantly dropped.

"My god…" I heard him muttered, causing me to blush and turn my back to him. I was yet again surprised when his arms wrapped themselves around my waist once again, his body pressing against mine as he pulled me closer. "You're beautiful…" He whispered tightening the embrace.

Alviss' POV:

Ginta asked me to turn around, I did so blushing and wondering what she was up to. When I heard her say I could turn around again, I faced her and felt my jaw instantly drop as I saw Ginta's TRUE self. She was beautiful! In fact she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen!

"My god…" I heard myself mutter and Ginta turned around trying to hide her embarrassment. I went up to her and embraced her from behind pulling her close. "You're beautiful…" I whispered. It was almost scary how Ginta had won my heart as a guy, but even more so as a girl.

"N-No I'm not…" Ginta said uneasily. I felt a little bad that she was putting herself down because of her mother.

"Yes you are Ginta… I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it…" I said turning her to face me, my hands resting lightly on her well-defined hips. I moved my hands up to her face and made her look me in the eye. "Ginta, I don't care that you're not a guy… I love you for who you are… Now that I know I wasn't mistaken in falling in love with you… I want YOU to give me a chance… Let me prove I can be the man for you…" I said gently then I ran my hands quickly to her hips and pulled her into a heated and passionate kiss.

Ginta's POV:

Alviss had said I was beautiful then he professed his love for me before pulling me into a heated and passionate kiss. I threw all caution away and kissed him back, putting my arms around his neck, one of my hands gripping his hair and pulling him closer before I parted his lips and mine with my tongue. I heard him moan as he pulled me as close as he possibly could. We had to break for air a few minutes later; we stared at one another both of us breathing heavily.

"Alviss… I love you…" I said softly laying my head on his chest.

Alviss' POV:

I felt Ginta kiss me back and put her arms around my neck. I was surprised to find her bold enough to stick her tongue in my mouth, but I quickly recovered and rolled my tongue around hers trying to gain dominance; I almost won but our lungs begged for air, forcing us to part. We stared at one another, both of us breathing heavily.

"Alviss… I love you…" I heard Ginta whisper softly as she laid her head on my chest, before I felt her move and begin to kiss my neck. "I want you Alviss… You're the only one I want…" Ginta said in my ear before she began to nibble on my earlobe.

3rd Person:

Alviss moaned as Ginta nibbled his earlobe.

"Ginta…" Alviss said before Ginta moved to Alviss' neck, marking Alviss with a hicky.

"Mine…" Ginta whispered before staring Alviss in the eyes. Alviss grinned, sneaking his hand to Ginta's butt; squeezing her hard. Ginta yelped then blushed before Alviss snaked his hand under her shirt, drawing circles on her lower back. "Alviss…" Ginta moaned as her back bowed in pleasure, pressing her body into Alviss'. In a swift move Alviss removed Ginta's shirt and kissed her neck. "A-Alviss…" Ginta gasped closing her eyes from pleasure.

"No Ginta… I'm not yours… YOU… ARE… MINE!" Alviss stated biting Ginta where the neck meets the shoulder. Ginta moaned loudly as Alviss gave her a hicky where he bit her. "You belong to me… No one can have you but me, Ginta…" Alviss whispered to Ginta lovingly. Ginta groaned in lust as Alviss trailed his hands over Ginta's body. Ginta then pushed Alviss away and grabbed his shirt, ripping it off the ex-cross guard. Alviss grinned evilly and went to Ginta then pushed her down onto the bed. Alviss then growled before he kissed Ginta lying on top of her. There was a knock at the door followed by Snow's voice.

"Fuck…" said Ginta as Alviss broke the kiss. Ginta quickly removed her wrist and armbands as well as her pants then took a sheet from the bed grinning at Alviss as she went to the door wrapping the sheet around her slim body.

"GINTA!!! GINTA!!!" Snow called from the door. Ginta opened it and Snow looked surprised.

"Who are you… and why are you pounding on my door?" Ginta asked in her normal female voice, Alviss realized what Ginta was doing and came up behind her putting his arms around her.

"That would be Snow… you know… the annoying princess who follows Boss around like a lunatic." Alviss said kissing on Ginta's neck.

"Who the hell is this girl? And what are you doing with her?" Snow demanded to know.

"This would be my future Wife, Snow… Her name is Genkai… as for what I'm doing with her… I was trying to get her pregnant, until you so rudely pounded on the door…" Alviss stated, and Snow looked horrified realizing Ginta was only wearing a sheet.

"What the fuck Alviss you nasty little fucker!!!" Snow screamed turning red. Alviss kissed Ginta's neck again as if he wasn't paying attention.

"You're the one who asked Miss. Snow…" Ginta said before she groaned from Alviss' kissing. "Aly… Stop…" Ginta whined and He smiled as Snow turned Redder than before.

"Aly? You're letting this slut call you a perverted nickname? AGH!!! When I find Ginta I'm going to tell him what you've been doing and he's going to kick you out of Team MÄR!!!" Snow screamed then stomped off. When she was gone Ginta laughed pushing Alviss into her room then closed the door and started laughing harder.

"Shit, We should have done that to her before!" Alviss said smiling broadly. Ginta giggled and smiled at Alviss. "And you were perfect! I swear she was about to shit herself when she saw me kissing your neck and you enjoying it.

"I know… You do know I'm going to have to tell the others soon right… especially when the word you have been sleeping with a so-called slut named "Genkai" gets out… By the way… that was some quick thinking…" Ginta said and Alviss went to her and kissed her.

"Let's not think about that right now…" Alviss said breaking the kiss before he nibbled her neck.

"God Alviss…" Ginta moaned allowing the sheet to fall to the floor, exposing her bare body to Alviss. Alviss worked his way down to her breasts, when there was another knock at the door. Ginta picked up the sheet wrapping it around her once again, this time Alviss answered the door and god did he have some wild sexy hair going on.

"What?" Alviss asked glaring and gulped when he saw who it was. "A-Allen… heh, heh… what a pleasant surprise…" He said as the older man Entered. "E-Ed said you were going to be gone until tomorrow…" Alviss gulped closing the door. Ginta had gone completely white upon seeing Allen.

"I see you've figured out Ginta's little secret…" Allen said with a grin.

"Y-Y-You knew?!" Ginta said her voice high-pitched.

"Yes… I've known for about two weeks now… the stain you had on your pants kind of gave it away…" Allen mused causing Ginta to blush. (Yes Allen's saying he figured it out when Ginta had "Her" last period… sucks doesn't it? Now I know why school uniforms are such dark colors… . )

"Wait, why didn't you say anything!? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING GAY!!!" Alviss said suddenly enraged.

"Because not only would it be awkward to prove but I bet it would have bothered Ginta to no end…" Allen said and then he looked to the teens seriously. "I take it you two were about to screw each other senseless… weren't you…" Allen asked and Ginta and Alviss exchanged looks of "We're Screwed if We Lie" then nodded in unison gloomily. "About damn time if you ask me! You two have enough chemistry between you to keep a Chemist busy for years as Boss would have said!" Allen then began to laugh before he looked at Alviss seriously. "I'm warning you though… If you get her pregnant then you're going to have to take care of her and the baby… besides… Snow's already told the whole place you're screwing someone by the name of "Genkai"… great cover, but you're going to have to come out of the closet soon…"

"We'll do it at dinner…" Ginta said recovering from all the shock.

"Good!" Stated Allen, "I'll leave you two alone for a while, and I'll bring Ginta a nice little dress to wear… by the way Ginta Red or Pink?!" Allen asked stopping at the door.

"Ummm… Red? Can you get out now… This is getting awkward…" Ginta said blushing. Allen chuckled as he made his exit. Alviss sighed then went to Ginta and hugged her.

"Hey… If you have a baby… You won't have to go back to your world and have to put up with having to act like a guy…" Alviss told Ginta softly, making her smile.

"I would really like that…" Ginta said giving Alviss a kiss on the cheek.

"I would too… Nothing would make me happier than to have a family with you AND be with you forever…" Alviss said softly, running a hand through Ginta's hair. Ginta smiled, dropped the sheet once again, grabbed Alviss' left pant's pocket and pulled him closer.

"Then let's get this over with… You've had your fun teasing the hell out of me… Now I want you to screw me senseless…" Ginta said before Alviss kissed her gently.

Several Hours Later… (Yes I'm a bitch…)

Alviss' POV:

I held Ginta close, I had worn her out when we had made love, and she was now sound asleep in my arms. I heard a soft knock at the door and went to answer it; I was thankfully smart enough to have put my pants back on earlier.

"Hey Alviss, Allen told me to give these to you… He said you and your… umm… Girlfriend would need these for tonight…" said the voice of Nanashi as I cracked the door open.

"Thanks… Now scram…" I said taking a black suit and a pretty red dress from him before he zoomed down the hall. I took the suit and dress inside and closed the door, Ginta had woke up thanks to Nanashi.

"Who was that?" Ginta asked before she yawned.

"Nanashi… Allen bought these for us…" I said holding up the dress and the suit. Ginta got up and stretched before she came to me and kissed me, I was suddenly wondering how I ever could have mistaken this beautiful woman as a guy.

"Shall I try it on?" Ginta asked when she broke the kiss and took the dress from me. I nodded and she looked around before she pulled out a box from under her bed, opened it, and reveled the contents to be very feminine undergarments. She picked out a lacy pink strapless bra and a matching slip and panties to go with it. She also pulled out some heels and white pantyhose. She then stripped out of what little clothes she had put on before and slipped into the bra, panties, and slip. "What do you think?" She asked, I nodded in approval. She then put the dress on over the slip and smiled smoothing rumples out of the fabric. "Do you like it?" She asked as she slowly rotated on her foot to show me the full dress. I whistled and shook my head.

"How could I have ever mistook you for a guy?" I asked and She smiled.

"No Idea… now get dressed…" She said and I chuckled.

Ten Minutes Later

Ginta's POV:

"Alviss! Hold Still!" I yelled at him. He was squirming because I was tying a tie around his neck, and his neck was still sore form all the hickies I had given him earlier.

"But Ginta…" He whined trying to prevent me from tightening the tie.

"No buts Alviss! JUST LOOK AT MY BOOBS AND HOLD STILL!!!" I roared at him and he held still for a moment until I tied the tie and got it securely on him. "There… That wasn't so bad now, was it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Shall we?" Alviss asked holding out his arm, I took it smiling and nodding just as another knock sounded at the door. We went to the door, and there stood Nanashi with Dorothy on his arm.

"Have you seen Ginta?" She asked me and Alviss, I turned to Alviss.

"Who's this Ginta person everyone keeps asking about?" I asked.

"Boss…" He replied with a smile. "And No We haven't seen HIM since… the hide and seek game earlier…" Alviss said trying to refrain from laughing.

"Alright…" Dorothy said frowning. "Hey, you must be Alviss' Fiancée… What's you're name…" Dorothy asked me.

"I'm Genkai… Pleased to meet you…" I said softly batting my eyelashes at her to feign a look of shy confusion.

"Ehhh? You don't look like Alviss hired you as a slut… Snow must have lied…" Nanashi said staring at me. I giggled.

"Let's walk together shall we?" I said pulling Alviss' arm. "Come on Aly!"

"Genkaiiii…" Alviss whined, "Don't call me that in public…"

"Sorry ALVISS…" I said teasingly as we began to walk toward the hall where the banquet dinner was to be served. Allen was the first to spot Alviss and I and walked to us with an evil smile, I knew our cover was about to be blown.

"Ginta! Alviss! What took you two so long?" Allen asked and I smiled.

"Well… you know Alviss… It took about five minutes to get him to hold still to tie his tie on!" I said playfully and Nanashi and Dorothy stared.

"Wait a minute… what's going on?" Dorothy asked and I began to laugh.

"Dorothy, I'm not a guy… I'm a girl…" I said in the voice I had used in this world for so long.

"OMG!!!" Screamed Nanashi and Dorothy at the same time. "GINTA'S A GIRL!!!" They screamed in unison. I laughed heartily.

"Yes, I'm a girl…" I said in my normal voice, they stared again.

"YOU DIRTY SLUT!!!" Shouted the familiar voice of Lestava's Princess. I fell to the ground with her slamming my head into the ground. "DAMN DIRTY SLUT!!!! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT A MEMBER OF TEAM MÄR!?!?" She screamed.

"Ow! Snow! OW! Get! OW!!! OFF!!!" I yelled in my guy voice, unable to keep myself from doing so.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!!!" Snow screamed in my ear still slamming my face into the ground. Allen sighed and pried Snow off of me.

Alviss' POV:

"FUCK YOU BITCH!!!" the annoying princess yelled proceeding to beat up Ginta, Allen then sighed and Pried Snow off Ginta. I helped Ginta stand and Snow huffed and puffed staring at Ginta.

"Snow, that's Ginta…" Allen said and her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "GINTA'S NOT A GIRL!!!"

"Heh… I'm afraid I AM snow… Alviss and I thought we would mess with you, Nanashi, and Dorothy by saying I'm his fiancée and we haven't seen me anyplace…" Ginta said in her female voice rubbing her nose. Snow then attacked Ginta, once again.

"YOU LIEING SON OF A BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE ME!!! FUCK YOU!!! YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!!! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE MY GINTA!!!" She yelled tackling Ginta and me to the floor. She began to punch Ginta upside the head, making Ginta start to cry.

"SNOW KNOCK THAT OFF!!!" Yelled Allen once he noticed Ginta was crying. He pulled the enraged princess off of Ginta and gripped her arm tightly. "She IS Ginta. She never told ANY of us that She was a girl because she feared that exact reaction." Allen said and I helped Ginta stand again and hugged her when she turned her head into my chest and sobbed even harder than before.

"Shhh… It's Ok Ginta… It's Ok…" I muttered patting Ginta's back as I glared at Snow for hurting my precious Ginta. It seemed to finally register in Snow's mind that Ginta really WAS a girl because she looked ashamed of herself.

"I-I'm sorry Ginta…" Snow said softly, Ginta turned to face her and began to yell.

Ginta's POV:

"I-I'm sorry Ginta…" Snow said softly, that was the last straw for me, I turned to face her.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT SNOW!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE LEAST BIT SORRY!!! I WANT YOU ALL JUST TO LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONE!!! JUST GO TO HELL AND LET ME DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" I screamed then fled in a flurry of tears.

Alviss' POV:

Ginta was upset and it was apparent when she screamed at Snow then left crying hard.

"I'll go get her…" I said and Snow just stared.

"Alviss, you seem to have known a little bit… Why did she act like a guy?" Asked Nanashi. I sighed and looked at him.

"In her world Her mother hated her for being a girl, so when her father vanished, her mother forced her to dress and act like a male. She almost cried when I found out she was a girl. Snow's reaction must have upset her a lot because I really don't think she was ready to say anything about whether or not she was a girl." I explained, "Well… I better go find her…" I said then Dorothy spoke.

"Alviss… You don't think Ginta would really kill herself over this… Do you?" Dorothy asked and I realized what Ginta had screamed before She left.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to find out!" I said then dashed off to go to find Ginta. When I arrived at Ginta's room I could hear muffled sobbing coming from inside. I didn't even bother to knock before I entered. Ginta was laying face down on her bed, sobbing even harder than before. I sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. "Ginta… I'm sorry… Allen made you say something… And I didn't stand up and say that you didn't have to…" I whispered as she sat up. Ginta sniffed and looked at me, I wiped some tears from her face.

"It's not you fault Alviss… I should have said something before… Now the others hate me…" She said and I embraced her.

"No they don't… Dorothy said right after you left that you were cuter as a girl than a guy, and that we made a fine couple…" I muttered, it was a little white lie, but I was trying to cheer Ginta up. "Nanashi agreed with Dorothy and I slapped him when he asked what size bra you wear…" I said and Ginta laughed. "Snow however was just jealous that you're prettier than she is AND that you picked ME over HER… That's all Ginta…" I said and Ginta sniffed and looked at me.

"Really, they don't hate me? But I lied to them…" Ginta said her face contoured with lined of worry.

"They don't hate you… They were just surprised that the leader they've had is the world's most kick ass woman!" I said hugging her tighter. Ginta laughed again and I let her out of the embrace as she got up.

"I'm going to go freshen up… Will you apologize to the others for me?" Ginta asked and I smiled getting up.

"Yes…" I answered before I went to the door and opened it to return to the others when I came face to face with them all whom all had been listening behind the door the whole time.

"We forgive her…" Said Allen with a smile.

"Well, she is cuter as a girl…" Chimed Dorothy.

"I really DO want to know what size is she…" Nanashi admitted before I slapped him hard.

"I kind of AM jealous she turned out to be a girl and that you won her heart…" Admitted Snow bashfully. I smiled at them and laughed.

"While Ginta's freshening up… how about we get to the party?" I asked and at that moment I heard a giggle from behind me.

"Not with out me you don't!" said Ginta's voice. Ginta was next to me and she was smiling widely.

Ginta's POV:

I giggled when I heard Alviss.

"Not with out me you don't!" I said standing next to Alviss, smiling widely.

"LET'S PARTY!!!" Screamed Allen.

"YAH!!!" Screamed everyone else. Alviss turned and smiled at me before he wrapped me in an embrace and kissed me. I could tell that from then on, I wouldn't have to hide my true self any longer…

RKK: That was FUN!!!

Jerilyn: AWWWW!!! THAT'S CUTE!!!

RKK: I know…

GintaXAlvissForever: I got the sex taped!!!

RKK: YES!!! HENTAI PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!

Lucifer's Daughter: My god… you have to corrupt Kane…

RKK: I know… Any way… REVIEW PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!!! (If you review… I'll make a sequel…)

Jerilyn: You lie! You're already planning a sequel!!!

RKK: B-B-But Sexy-no-jutsu… Don't tell everyone…

Lucifer's Daughter: No Buts RKK you've got the sequel all planned.

RKK: DUCT TAPE!!!

Lucifer's Daughter: WHERE!?!?! **GintaXAlvissForever Knocks Lucifer's daughter unconscious**

GinatXAlvissForever: God that was annoying…

RKK: I have to deal with it every day…


End file.
